


Relax With You

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax With You

Katie sighs as she settles, aware of John watching her but still unable to pretend she feels relaxed. She hasn't felt relaxed in days. 

John settles, eventually, and she smiles as she rests her head in his lap, his touch at her chin forcing her to look at him, his free hand stroking through her hair until, finally, she breathes out and relaxes against him. His smile is sweet and, despite everything, she can't help but smile back, letting him pet her. Truth be told she needs this most.


End file.
